1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,355,215 discloses an imaging lens with six lens elements, which has a system length of 2 cm. Although the imaging lens has acceptable image quality, its large size is not suitable for electronic devices that tend to have a small thickness, which may range from 1 cm to 2 cm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,432,619 discloses an imaging lens with six lens elements, which has a system length of 0.5 cm, satisfying requirements of reduced thickness. However, it has image distortion of 25%. Such poor image quality cannot fulfill specification requirements of consumer electronic products.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.